The present invention is directed generally to refrigerators, and specifically to mullion shelf assemblies for refrigerators.
Refrigerators having separate compartments with different temperature zones usually include a mullion separating the compartments. The mullion generally is visible to a user when the refrigerator is open and is composed of an opaque material that is either integrally formed with the walls of the refrigerator or disposed in the refrigerator in such a way as to preclude removal of the mullion without causing some damage to the refrigerator components. Additionally, since mullions generally are integrally formed with the walls of the refrigerator, once a refrigerator is manufactured, the refrigerator""s compartments cannot be reconfigured to to alternative sizes and numbers. Each temperature controlled compartment usually includes an evaporator that transfers heat from the compartment to maintain the temperature within the compartment. In compartments in which the temperature is maintained above the freezing point of water, condensation can accumulate on the evaporator and drip down onto the bottom of the compartment. Accumulation of condensation within the compartment can be unsightly and cause articles stored within the compartment to become wet.
Consequently, there is a need for a mullion shelf assembly that serves as the thermal barrier between interior compartments of a refrigerator, allows for reconfiguration of the refrigerator interior, provides visual access into surrounding compartments and/or allows for the removal of condensation from within a refrigerator compartment.
In one embodiment, the refrigerator and mullion shelf assembly include one or more removable shelves having a sump formed therein. The sump is in fluid communication with a drain that transports condensation away from the shelf. One or more shelves of the mullion shelf assembly have transparent or translucent upper and lower surfaces and an insulative medium that resists heat transfer between the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf. The shelf, therefore, forms a thermal seal with adjacent portions of the refrigerator. The mullion shelf assembly of the present invention may provide a thermal boundary that contributes to the formation of an independently temperature controlled compartment within a refrigerator, such as a wine cooler. The removable shelves of the mullion shelf assembly may be mounted in the refrigerator by fasteners and have foam components that cooperate with the outer edges of the shelves to form thermal seals between the compartments.
The upper and lower surfaces of the shelf are formed by a plate that is transparent or translucent and which is formed of glass, plastic or other suitable material. The plate contains the insulative medium, which may include air, vacuum, polymeric foam or other form of insulation or gas. The sump is formed by a frame which encompasses the plate and is generally disposed below the refrigeration compartment""s evaporator where it can receive condensation that falls from the evaporator. A portion of the frame, such as the skirt, bounding the upper surface of the plate prevents liquid spilled on the shelf from flowing off the shelf. The frame may be composed of an upper trim piece and a lower trim piece. The sump is generally formed in the upper trim piece. The lower trim piece may include a light fixture mounting bracket for mounting a light within an adjacent compartment.
In another embodiment, a mullion shelf assembly is comprised of a plurality of shelves disposed within the refrigerator, with at least an upper shelf and a lower shelf. The upper shelf includes an upper sump in fluid and the lower shelf includes a lower sump. Both the upper and lower sumps are in fluid communication with a drain that transports condensate away from the shelves. One or more of the shelves of this mullion shelf assembly includes an insulative medium that resists heat transfer between the upper and lower surfaces of the shelf. The shelves of this mullion shelf assembly may be transparent or translucent and formed of glass so as to provide increased visibility into the adjacent compartments. The upper and lower shelves are removable and may be mounted in various positions within the refrigerator to create compartments of varying size.